The Weegee Robots
The Weegee Robots are a line of robots created by emergencyranger88tv, ventures58, WSAM0TV, Thunderbirds101 and Thunderbirds76. They are many different variations of these robots, as observed in the list below. Weegee 9000 Weegee 9000 is the original Weegee robot, who appeared first on ProffesionalPooper's (now WSAM0TV) channel, who appeared in the discontinued series Microsoft Sam vs. Weegee 9000. This version of the robot looks exactly like a normal Weegee. Weegee 9000 was the first to utilize the DARO Retard Capsules. Some YouTubers have noted that WeeGee is the name of a droid in the Star Wars extended universe (the droid appeared in the 1997 computer game ''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces 2) which may be the ultimate source of the name. The Newer Versions Weegeeta 10,000 Eventually, a new version of the Weegee robot, Weegeeta 10,000, appeared on ThunderBirds101 TV. Weegeeta 10,000 first appeared on Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, Season 4, Episode 4. He was killed by Weegee 20,0000 in Microsoft Sam reads stupid and dumb errors (S2EP2). Weegee 20,000 Weegee 20,000 was introduced on WSAM0TV. However, his appearances were short-lived. During Season 4, Episode 6 of MS Sam reads F.W.E, it was revealed that Weegee 20,000 had suffered a Massive Technical failure. He was replaced by Weegee 25,000. Weegee 25,000 Weegee 25,000 was another variant of the robot, this time one who had cunning plans. He used his OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK cannon to destroy Emergencyranger88 TV studios, and selected ThunderBirds101 TV as the next target, which he later decided against. He was destroyed by the Swine Flu, but his death was never shown. Weegee 30,000 Weegee 30,000 was yet another variant of the robot. His first appearance was in Weegee 25,000 attacks Emergencyranger88TV in German. His second appearance was at the end of Microsoft Sam reads stupid and funny signs S1 FINALE. He would be the main villain in Microsoft Sam reads stupid and funny signs Season 2, but He was destroyed by his own nuke in Microsoft Sam Reads Stupid and Dumb Errors S3 E3. Weegeeta 45,000 Weegeeta 45,000 was yet another variant of the robot. unlike the other weegees, weegeeta 45,000 was invincible to everything except anything fired at by ONLY Emergencyranger88tv. he Appeared in Microsoft Sam Reads funny errors episode 5 part 3 and was destroyed by Weegeeta 10,000 in the same episode and part Weegee Infinity Weegee Infinity was yet another variant of the robot, who planned to rain DARO Retard Capsules all over the Earth. However, he made only one appearance, as he was destroyed by Swine Flu, but in WSAM0TV's Video "the return of Weegee 9000" he revealed that he being destroyed by swine flu was A lie. In fact, he got destroyed by the Rick Astley Sucky Virus in WSAM0TV's own village in the Canadian Arctic Islands. Steweegee 50,000 ''Main article: SteWeegee 50,000 WeegeeTron 100,000 Main article: WeegeeTron 100,000 WeegeeBot 200,000 WeeGeeBot 200,000 is a varient of the robot created by ventures58. WeegeeBot 200,000 has the head of Weegee with the body of a silver and red robot. He first appeared in Microsoft Sam's Adventure (S3EP6) when he contacted Sam via telephone. He is the first Weegee Robot to utilize the DARO Retard Cannon. He was destroyed by the Really Sucky Virus: Anti-Weegee Edition. Super Weegeebot 250,000 Super Weegeebot 250,000 is a varient of the robot created by TheCS2DMatrix. Super WeegeeBot 250,000 has the head of Crangee with the body of a silver and red robot. He first appeared in Microsoft Sam reads MASSIVE Error Messages (Season 12 Episode 29) when he contacted Sam via telephone. He is the first Weegee Robot to utilize the DARO Retard Minigunbot, which has the head of Mermaid Uniqua (from Backyardigans) with the body of a silver robot. He was destroyed the Really Sucky Virus: Anti-Weegee Edition and Natural Commander Robot. Auxilary Vehicles: *Dark Blue IWAY Train *Light Blue IWAY Train *Green WTF Train *Orange WTF Train *DARO Retard Minigunbot *Crangee *DARO Retard Handgeeta *DARO Retard Sword Ultimate Weegeebot 300,000 Ultimate Weegeebot 300,000 is a varient of the robot made by TheMatrixFan101. He is so powerful that you would need a hazmat suit to survive. He has the DARO Retard Cannon utilized like his sucessor, but also equipped with the Really Sucky Virus Retarded Minigun, DARO Retard Gun and WTF Missile. Auxilary Vehicles: *Pink FAB1 *Dark Blue IWAY Train *Light Blue IWAY Train *Green WTF Train *Orange WTF Train *DARO Retard Minigunbot *Crangee and Purple WTF Scooter *DARO Retard Handgeeta *DARO Retard Sword *DARO Retard Gun WeegeeSupreme 1,000,000 WeegeeSupreme 100,0000 is a varient of the robot made by Thunderbirds76. He is so powerful that you would need a hazmat suit to survive. He has the DARO Retard Cannon utilized like his sucessor, but also equipped with the Really Sucky Virus Cannon. Category:Speakonia Category:Antagonists Category:Weegee Robots Category:Male